The Search for Drew Saturday
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Doc is determined to find his missing wife.


DISCLAIMER - I do not own TSS

Solomon ''Doc'' Saturday opened his eyes and turned over on his side in order to kiss his wife.  
They were wide open when he saw the empty bed area. He got out of bed and dressed very quickly. He contacted one of his allies before entering the kitchen. He frowned when he viewed Zak eating chocolate cereal. ''You know the rule, Zak!'' he muttered while folding his arms across his chest.

''I know I'm only allowed to eat junk cereal during weekends, but I really wanted some chocolate!'' the young Saturday spoke. ''Today is Tuesday, Zak!'' his male parent mumbled.  
''I know, but....!'' the boy said before Solomon disrupted him. ''Just finish eating and join me outside.'' Zak shrugged and completed consuming the cereal until he stepped out of his home. He groaned when one of his father's friends known as Dr. Arthur Beeman appeared.

''WHAT IS DR. BEEMAN DOING HERE?!'' the boy squawked. ''It's nice to see you as well,  
Frankenhair!'' the short-haired man muttered. ''Dr. Beeman is going to look after you while I am gone'' Doc Saturday explained. ''Where are you going?'' Zak wished to know. His father was silent for a moment before he answered his question. ''Your mother is gone and I am going to search for her,'' he said.

''WHAT?! Let me help you look for her!'' Zak exclaimed. ''No. I don't wish to put you in danger. Be a good boy while I am gone'' the other Saturday spoke. He embraced his son before entering the airship and departing. He never saw his young relative's worried expression. He became one with the infinite blue sky.

*Where are you, Drew? Did someone capture you? If so, who?* Doc thought. His expression became one of anger when images of a certain masked mercenary formed in his mind.  
He snarled as he pictured his wife in the Eastern European man's muscular arms. He knew about their past and how much he enjoyed flirting with his spouse. He was determined to kill Leonidas Van Rook if he did anything to her. Solomon searched for Van Rook until he found him in a forest. The airship descended before he stepped out of it.

''WHERE IS DREW?!'' Doc shouted which caused the mercenary to turn his head and face him. ''Quiet or you'll scare the cryptid! Actually, your face will cause it to flee!'' Leonidas stated.  
His red-eyed helmet concealed his surprised expression when Solomon grabbed his shirt and used one hand to lift him. ''I AM NOT GOING TO ASK AGAIN! WHERE IS DREW?!'' he repeated. ''Drew is gone?'' Leonidas Van Rook whispered.

''Yes. My wife was with me last night and she is currently absent. I know how much you enjoy flirting with her. Where did you hide her, Van Rook?'' ''My ex-girlfriend is not with me. Now go away! I have a cryptid to capture!'' Leonidas said.  
Doc continued to scowl as he tried to decide if the words that came out of his rival's hidden mouth were true or not.

''If you are lying....!'' he snarled. He released the Eastern European man. He never saw his concerned expression. He literally turned his back on Van Rook. *Please be safe, Drew!* Leonidas Van Rook thought. Doc returned to the airship and continued the search for his wife.

''ARGOST!'' he growled as mental images of the masked villain kissing Drew against her will appeared. He flew to Vincent Vladislav Argost's black mansion and landed in front of it. He ran out of the airship and used his strength to lift the gate. He disregarded the gargoyles as he remembered entering the nightmare factory with other Secret Scientists. Doc snarled again as he remembered those who perished in Argost's home many years ago.  
He did not wish to imagine his wife's bloody corpse within his enemy's dungeon.

The adult Saturday remembered the deadly traps inside the mansion. He stared at the multiple windows. He chose to enter the black building via one of them.  
He found himself within the dungeon where he saw various imprisoned cryptids. Solomon winced while viewing them and decided to release them by bending the bars.  
He insisted on looking for his white-haired spouse.

''WHERE ARE YOU, DREW?'' he shouted and frowned when he did not hear a reply.  
He entered more rooms while avoiding multiple traps. *I'm a little glad Drew isn't in this house of horrors. Where could she be? I don't even see Argost and Munya!* he thought.  
His eyes increased in size when a small creature appeared. He gasped while observing the cryptid's green reptilian head.

''The Peluda!'' Doc exclaimed as the little monster released its quills. He fled as a few of them pierced his backside. He winced while pulling them out of his body. He departed from Argost's mansion and went back to the airship. *I won't rest until I find you,  
Drew. I hope you are safe, my beloved wife!* he pondered.

Solomon Saturday went to various countries as he looked for the woman he loved. He asked more Secret Scientists to babysit Zak during the months. He was a bit surprised he did not see more cryptids. He eventually found himself near the Himalayan mountains. A small smile formed on his dark face. Perhaps Drew was not captured or dead.

*Maybe Drew is visiting the monks who took her in after a blizzard separated her from her family!* Doc mused. He looked for a temple until he found a large cave. He considered walking by it yet was determined to find his wife. He stepped into the cave and wandered. ''WHERE ARE YOU, DREW?'' he repeated. He gasped when his spouse shrieked and ran over to him while swinging her Tibetan Fire Sword at him!

''Drew!'' Solomon exclaimed as he dodged her weapon. ''It's me! Doc Saturday! I'm your spouse'  
he informed her. He did not know if she refused or failed to hear him. He continued to avoid her blade as he viewed her angry expression. He finally kicked the Tibetan Fire Sword out of her hands. He grabbed her wrists while she snarled at him. Doc wondered if someone brainwashed her.

''Who kidnapped you, Drew?'' he wished to know. He gasped when he heard a familiar male voice.  
''Greetings and bienvenue!'' a form spoke before stepping out of the shadows.  
''Argost!'' Doc snarled while observing the long-haired man wearing black garments with a cloak and skeletal mask. His hands formed fists as he asked a question. ''Why did you kidnap and brainwash my wife?'' he growled.

''I captured the lady because I desire a female companion! I thought you would break into my mansion, so I chose to return to my original home,'' Vincent Vladislav Argost said. His main enemy looked very surprised. ''I did not brainwash the dear lady. She refused me until she saw my true face. That was when her mind snapped!'' Vincent spoke.

''Your true face?!'' Doc Saturday muttered. ''The lady eventually loved me and chose to spend the rest of her life with me!'' Argost grinned. He and Drew both revealed their wedding bands.  
He continued to smile at the angry look on Solomon's face. Doc was about to strike the villain before Drew stepped in front of her new spouse. ''Hitting a pregnant woman?'' Vincent smiled.

''PREGNANT?!'' Solomon shrieked as they nodded. Tears formed in his angry eyes when he viewed Argost kissing the white-haired woman. He lashed out at his masked enemy which knocked him back. His next strike caused Argost's fright mask to shatter. He gasped when he saw Vincent Vladislav Argost's golden eyes, razor sharp teeth, and pale face. ''YOU ARE A CRYPTID?!'' he shouted.

''Yes. I am the Yeti!'' Argost admitted. He was knocked down when Doc Saturday punched him again.  
He died as Solomon strangled the life out of him. Doc turned to Drew who began to shriek and cry at the sight of her dead spouse. He took her out of the cave. He and Drew never viewed the baby Yeti approaching her deceased father and crying near his body.

THE END 


End file.
